Vongola Primo's Visit To Tsuna's World
by TaisTomoe678
Summary: Vongola Primo and his guardians visit to the present of Tsuna's life. They try to observe the guardians by staying close to them. But trouble arises one day when a enemy familgia threatens to take over Vongola. Will they save themselves with each other? Or will they all break apart?
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna wakes up, flips over to his right to find Giotto sleeping peacefully. He screams as loud as he can. Giotto wakes up and says "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Tsuna doesn't respond. Giotto looks curious until he smiles. "Did I surprise you?"

"Well, I…" Tsuna stammers.

"Go sleep. We have another hour left." Giotto pats Tsuna's head and goes back to sleep.

"Oh….okay."

Morning:

Giotto starts tapping Tsuna. Tsuna doesn't respond. He grits his teeth and says softly, "Reborn?"

"Yes?" Reborn stares at him.

"Can you wake him up?"

"Sure." Reborn takes out a heartbeat charger and electrifies Tsuna.

"What the…okay, okay!" He wakes up and grumbles and starts changing his clothes.

"Tsuna, breakfast is ready!" his mom calls downstairs.

Giotto follows Tsuna as he makes his way downstairs. Once he sits down, Lambo starts crying and screaming. "Momma, momma!"

"What is it?"

"Lampo being mean! He took my candy!" Lambo tears out of the bathroom with Lampo following.

"Oh dear, dear." He says, chewing on a grape candy.

Tsuna looks at the clock and wolfs down his breakfast and leaves before Lambo takes his food. He shouts "Bye mom!" and runs out the door.

Giotto pauses before catching up to Tsuna.

"Lampo, don't be strict to Lambo." He smiles and leaves.

Lampo stares after him. He reaches for a lollipop and says "Sorry. Have it." He says to Lambo.

Tsuna looks back to see Giotto following him.

"Er, Giotto-san, why are you following me?"

Giotto says "I just wanted to see your daily life. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no." Tsuna walks a bit more before Gokudera says "Good morning, 10th!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Behind Gokudera, G. walks slowly behind Primo.

"How's Decimo going so far?" G. asks.

"I want to ask the same to you."

G. says "Gokudera is seriously devoted to Decimo, just like me, Primo." He smiles.

Giotto bits his mouth nervously and says "Tsuna's, well…." He stares at the sky.

"You don't have to tell me." G. says.

In front of them, Gokudera and Tsuna hail Yamamoto.

"Good morning." Yamamoto says, patting Tsuna's shoulder.

Gokudera starts to get mad, thinking Yamamoto cares for Tsuna more then he does.

"If Yamamoto is here, where's Asari?" G. says.

"Right there." Giotto says, pointing behind Yamamoto.

"Good morning to you all, Primo and G-san." Asari bows to them.

"Same to you." Primo says. G. apparently stares after Gokudera, who is shouting at Yamamoto. Yamamoto apparently smiles and says "Ooh, sorry."

He worriedly looks at Primo. Primo doesn't seem to notice.

The school looms over them. They walk to their class. A lot of people stare after Primo and his two guardians.

"Who's that?" They all whisper.

Ryohei shouts "Morning to the extreme!"

Knuckle starts preaching to some 6th graders, who apparently are dumbfounded.

"Is Knuckle-san always like that?"

Giotto says "Yes."

G .mumbles about him. "Embarrassing the Vongola Primo."

He takes out his bow until Alaude suddenly appears and handcuffs him.

"No fighting allowed in Namimori."

"If Alaude's here, where's Hibari?" Yamamoto asks.

Tsuna starts sweating. Hibari walks up toward them and says coldly. "Get to class. You're making a scene."

"Morning, Hibari!" Yamamoto says smiling. Tsuna and Gokudera run to their class, not wanting to get into trouble.

Hibari sniffs and walks away. Yamamoto waves and walks away.

In the back, G. starts arguing about the Vongola and the unfair rules but Alaude doesn't seem to care. Daemon Spade appears.

"Oho, a fight?" He takes out his weapon and says "How about a little game?" Asari tries to calm G. down.

Daemon suddenly hugs Alaude. Alaude turns from G. and faces Daemon, and they start to fight.

Asari smiles as G. calms down and walks to Knuckle, and grips his shoulder.

"Stop. It." He says through clenched teeth.

"But God is very important, he created humans…."

G. walks back to Primo, who is trying to break up their fight.

"Stop fighting. It's embarrassing." Giotto says. He flares his X-Burner to warn them. Daemon and Alaude both say "Oh."

Asari walks to find Yamamoto. Primo then says "Let's go find the Decimo and his guardians."

"And why?" Alaude says. Daemon walks away.

"Because, Alaude…" G. flares up.

Primo follows Asari, knowing Alaude would do his things his own way.

G. grits his teeth and follows Primo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna-kun, what is the answer?" the teacher asks.

"Er..." he says.

Gokudera tries to signal him the answer. Tsuna doesn't get what Gokudera is trying to say.

"y=8x+3." a sudden voice says. Everyone looks at the door. G. walks in, smirking. Primo looks a bit disappointed. Asari bows. Knuckle shouts "Hi to extreme!"

"Thank you." Tsuna mumbles. G. smiles. Yamamoto also smiles.

"Now..." the teacher continues.

(Let's skip to the lunch, on the roof).

Tsuna sighs. "Finally, the hard part is over." He leans back and looks at the sky. He watches a airplane that soars above.

 _That's weird, it's circling only. I wonder.._

Then a machine drops down. Tsuna shrieks as the huge machine drops toward him.

"Judiame!" Gokudera shouts. He lunges. Primo looks shocked and moves. Everyone, including Ryohei. Except Hibari and Mukuro.

The huge machine engulfs Tsuna in violet smoke. He vanishes, along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei.

(Back to 400 years)

"Where am I?" Tsuna says, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know.." Gokudera replies.

"We're in a garden, to the extreme! Oh, and the Vongola Mansion!" Ryohei shouts. He stands up, flexing his arms.

"Shut up!" Gokudera hisses. "Anyone could hear you!"

Tsuna looks around. True, they were in a garden. But the _Vongola mansion_? Oh shit. He sweatdrops.

"But why here?" he asks Yamamoto.

He shrugs. Tsuna stands up, hoping to know where and why.

"Guys. Guys!" He shouts. Gokudera and Ryohei turn around. Yamamoto stands up too.

"Let's er... Find where we are, hm?" He suggests.

"Okay, boss!" Ryohei shouts. Gokudera flashes lightning at him. Ryohei then starts shouting "ANYONE! WHERE ARE WE!"

"That looks fun!" Yamamoto says. He takes out his Vongola gear. Ryohei, seeing Gokudera mad, takes out his Vongola gear too. "Okay.."

Gokudera takes out his Vongola gear and starts throwing bombs. Ryohei dodges, shouting "Unfair!" Gokudera throws another bomb. It misses Ryohei and hits a wall. The wall explodes. "Oh dear." Tsuna runs, witH his HDWM, trying to break up the fight. He makes a move before, SLAM.

He jumps back. "What.." he mumbles. He looks through the smoke and sees platinum blond. _Alaude._

 _"Crap."_ He mutters. He tries to look normal, but the HWDM doesn't turn off soon. Alaude widens his eyes, then focuses on Gokudera and Ryohei. They both get captured by handcuffs.

"What the hell, animals." He hisses. Behind him, there are voices. Angry.

"I swear, whoever tries to get me more paperwork." _That's Primo._

"Oi, what the hell. We spended so much time trying this buy this house." _G._ says.

"Ma, ma, calm down." Asari says. They pause and find, Tsuna in his HWDM with Primo's gloves.

Primo looks shocked. "But, how?"

G. starts cussing. "WHAT, HOW CAN YOU, SCUM, HAVE PRIMO'S GLOVES?" He shouts.

Tsuna starts sweating. Primo hardens his eyes. "Speak."

Tsuna doesn't mention anything. If he did, disaster will follow.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei move side by side to Tsuna.

"Scum, what do you want? How the? Where are we? What's today's date?" Gokudera says.

"It's May 6, 19xx." Asari replies, eyeing Yamamoto's swords.

"What happened to the extreme? How the.. my gloves!" Ryohei gasps.

"You're not the only one." Primo mumbles. Tsuna widens his eyes.

"I think we're in the past." Tsuna mumbles. His guardians nod. They turn around, before...

G. shoots and arrow, but Tsuna catches it. He smirks. "Looks flashy, but can you aim?" He sneers.

 _no NO NO! I AM SOUNDING SO EVIL? WHAT THE HELL?!_ Tsuna starts thinking.

Primo and G. scowls.


End file.
